


[Podfic of] When Soft Voices Die / written by littledust

by EosRose



Category: Clover
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/181498">When Soft Voices Die</a> by littledust<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:04:06</p><p>Ran deals with his growing feelings for Gingetsu by doing laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] When Soft Voices Die / written by littledust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Soft Voices Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/181498) by [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/dtbpk99siu4526terujacu9pugj2jj5m.mp3) | 4.1 MB | 00:04:06  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/g2tzi4ey5g2llhm3b1zi0yeamoizxvw9.m4b) | 2.6 MB | 00:04:06  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/when-soft-voices-die).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
